Links life as a pirate
by shadows-of-ballance
Summary: Ganon died Link joined the pirates its 3 years later and ..... life still is not exactly normal/easy for him.
1. shenanigans

**Author note:**

**This is my first story and I will accept flames I encourage them even I wish to know what I do wrong for the sake of improvement**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any characters associated I wish I did I don't and i am sorry for that**

**Enjoy the story**

**. **

(Chapter 1 shenanigans) normal pov.

It was a windy day on the great story all to the thanks of Tetras new and according to the rest of the crew most useful crew member Link.

As her hair blew around in the wind Tetra smiled and hummed to herself while sitting on the smoothed railings on the ship.

That was until......

A deafening crack came from below the deck and Tetra immediately jumped up to go check it out. "so help me if any one of them damaged my mothers ship, death would be a dream" as she threw the door open she was met with a towering plume of black smoke "aw ..... For Nayrus sake" Tetra muttered as a coughing and gagging crew stumbled out and crumpled to the ground.

Her crew looked up to see there captain standing tapping her foot waiting for an answer.

The crew had a bad coughing fit before she averted her gaze to the doorway where a significantly blackened Link stumbled out.

The now legendary hero of the winds (as it has been about 3 years since the fall of Ganondorf) was covered in a black soot of some kind it was almost humorous.

If she was not so.... very ...... **very....... VERY.......... VERY PISSED OFF!!!**

"Link....."Tetra growled visibly shacking with rage and a fire was radiating off her.

"RRRRUUUUUNNNNNNN LLLIIINNNNKKKK" the crew shouted over the super sonic boom that was Tetra lunging at Link with full intent to kill.

"oh faroe why...." Link muttered dropping to his knees and checking that he has a few fairies tying a blindfold and putting a cigarette in his mouth and saying a prayer to all three goddesses and laughing inwardly that he got to kill Ganon before he died.

At this point Niko leaned over to Gonzo and asked "how is it Link did all that when miss Tetras moving at the speed of sound" "I don't know .... but when'd he start smoking" Gonzo asked Senza leaned in and asked "and how is it you two could have this whole conversation whi...." all sound at this point was cut off when the final smash was heard.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" link screamed as he smashed into the cabins and out the back of the boat.

"Good" Tetra smiled happy with the amount of damage she had inflicted on her best friend "alright turn the ship around lets go get him" Tetra ordered almost ...scarily how cheery she was being.

"YES MISS TETRA" chorused from the six men.

As the ship got on the right coarse to pick up the green clad pirate Tetra looked over at Mako the pirate currently at the helm of her ship.

"Umm Mako" Tetra called with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yes miss Tetra" the elder pirate answered.

"What caused the explosion in the cargo bay" tetra asked her voice full of curiosity.

"Oh ... some Moblins snuck in Link killed them all before they could get to the food stores but... one of them smashed up a crate of bombs causing them to explode with its lanterns" Mako laughed "it was one hell of a fight to bad you didnt see it" Mako smiled finishing his story.

Tetra froze "....oops".

**Alright chapter ones done it feels kind of short but I am satisfied with it**

**Please read and review flames welcome bring them on ill post another even if you don't review by the way**


	2. Hospitalized

**Alright folks new chapter time **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA however awesome that would be**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

(Chapter 2: hospitalized) Tetras pov.

"But why does he have to stay in my room" I was whining like a four year old ill admit it but hey it was **MY **room after all "he has his own cabin put him in there" I complained stomping my foot down and pouting.

"Well..." Nudge started giving me one of the coldest stares ever "your responsible he's in here so be quiet little miss".

"Give me one reason" I retorted holding a finger up arrogantly.

He held up four in response "1. your the reason he has 3 SHATTERED ribs a broken leg both arms sprained and mild hypothermia from being in the water so long" I felt myself quiver under the stare "I would have put him in his room to heal but it was broken along side Niko Senza and Zukos rooms Gonzo and Niko are fixing them now" he paused for a moment as if thinking "maybe I should put them in here to.........." he stated scaring the crap out of me as if he'd actually do it.

"Oh come on nudge please don't put them in here" I pleaded dropping to my hands and knees.

"Fine but you get to play nurse while I help with the repairs" he states simply shrugging his shoulders to leave.

My skin visibly crawled at the thought "that even sounds dirty" I mutters then asking "I don't have to wear your outfit do I" I asked terrified he might make me wear the skimpy mini skirt and halter top nurse outfit combo.

He looked himself over before saying quite _bluntly _"no you would never fill it out would you" rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

I blushed in embarrassment before looking down at my chest I thought I was all right but I still covered my chest in embarrassment "NUDGE" I shouted highly embarrassed.

"Oh relax im just teasing you .... Although it wouldn't hurt you to drink a little more milk" he mumbled the last part and I was going to deck him.

but he started saying "and relax the most nurse like thing you'll have to do is get him a drink and keep him company while he rests he should be ok in a day or two ...... the boy heals remarkably fast its astounding" nudge finished as he walked out the door he threw his nurses hat at me and it landed perfectly on my head.

"How'd he do that" I mumbled touching the hat it was the only part of his _odd _costume that could possibly fit me.

"Although if you want I could make one of these outfits for you?" he asked before leaving.

The scariest thought that day I actually _considered _it.

"Well" I said inside my head "as odd as it is to see a man in such an outfit it'd be kind of nice to be seen as attractive" I thought with a smile for a moment before another voice in my head came screaming back "ATRACTIVE? attractive to who my _crew_ im not going to be eye candy for my crew of morons" "true" the first voice came back seeing the point of the second "id be odd to try to get attention of family" "THANK YOU" the second voice came back proudly I shook the thought away for now maybe have nudge make it but keep it in the closet for a while.

I looked over to see link groggily opening his eyes "hey" I said in a kind soft voice I wasn't sure was mine.

Link looked up at me a little confused but to tired to jump up like he normally would "tetra am I in you room? He finally asked after a slightly awkward silence.

"Yea nudge told me to hospitalize you here while they repaired your room" I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"Oh" he said looking at the wall slightly hurt.

"Oh Nayru" I thought to myself "he thinks I don't care" I wanted to prove that wasn't true so I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You know? nudge is making me a sexy little nurses outfit for while I take care of you" I blurted that all out with a smile so big my eyes were shut I cursed my self inwardly but didn't drop the smile as to not freak him out but when I opened my eyes.

His expression was priceless.

I giggled a little he was blushing so hard I was wondering if there was any more blood any were other than his face.

He finally calmed enough to stutter out "w-wh-a-at-t".

my job was to take care of him but this was to good to pass up so I put on an innocent face looked at him with a sad poutish look on my face touched a finger to my lip just to finish the look and asked "what don't you think ill look good in a sexy nurse outfit" I didn't drop the look and I could see the gears in his head spinning faster than they probably should.

"Well" he started after much thinking "not that you would look bad".

"Just not good?" I questioned.

"NO" link quickly shouted throwing his hands up defensively "I just".

He paused trying to dispel his blush with whatever he was thinking about

"I don't know what id think...." he finished calmly after reducing his blush to a light shade of pink.

I stopped for a moment relatively pleased with the answer "he's such a ... what the word... gentleman yea that's it is gentleman he's always such a gentleman in these awkward little situations ..... You'd think he'd figure out by now I just love screwing with him".

Nudge then popped his head in the door holding a smaller version of his nurses outfit "here you are miss".

"Thank you nudge" I retorted kindly he was puzzled but left the room nonetheless.

"well link" I said turning to him with my trade mark smirk and wink "I guess this is your chance to see how you'd fell seeing me in my new" I held the outfit in front of me in a false modeling show "_sexy nurse outfit"_ I laughed before running out the door to go change.

I could feel the heat of his blush from down the hall.

Once I got it on I realized it wasn't as revealing as I thought it would be I kind of like it was a _wholesome _sexy.

The top covered my breast completely and most of my stomach my bellybutton was exposed and the skirt went down halfway my legs it covered everything but it was **tight **it made my ......_ features _much** MUCH **more noticeable after placing the hat on her head she said to her self.

"Alright lets go give a heavily injured bedridden boy a heart attack".

**Muwahahahahah chapters done im proud of it please **

**REVIEW**


	3. Focus

**Alright its new chapter time and im going to try to go slower and remember my grammatical skills..... Im in English honors for Christ sakes!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA EVER**

**On with the story. **

(Chapter three: Focus) Links pov.

"Ah" I exasperated thanking the goddesses for red potions "Huh I can already feel my bones mending" As I sat up I saw tetra poke her head in the room with the hat on her head and braced for whatever it looked like.

.......

"o_o"

"What?!?!?" Tetra asked impatiently looking her self over critically.

I rose a finger up to signify one minute and coughed for a second.

"HMMM?" she hummed impatiently tapping her foot.

"OH SWEET FARORE WHY ...... why" I sobbed in his mind "She's the captain she definitely doesn't want to be hit on by her crew but if I tell her I don't like it she will kill me ...... ....... or worse ... use her imagination" I cringed.

So I tried to cut even "you look nice".

"Nice?" she growled in a low menacing tone.

Not my best call for sure "Well yea you look nice in the outfit".

She balled up her fists and made a face like she wasn't sure whether to cry or kill me with a furious white hot fury of.... Fury.

"OH DIN DAMMIT ALL" I screamed in my head "Never the right choice alright time to apologized and assume the position"(The fetal position to lesson the pain of his usual beating)

"So....." Tetra started stamping me out of my religious pleas.

"Do you like the outfit or not" she demanded curtly.

"No getting around it this time" I thought to myself before mustering my courage and telling her flat out

"Ok Tetra you look good in the outfit but its not like you need it to look good" I finished and folded my arms waiting for her response.

"Well..." Tetra smiled "thank you Link that was .... Nice that was really nice thank you".

"Oh noble Nayru thank you for allowing me to not mentally screw this up thank you sweet Farore for helping me get the courage to say that and praise you great Din for granting me the strength to get through this" As I finished my prayer to see Tetra getting out another red potion.

"Okay Link" Tetra remarked "lets get you healed im not sure the crew will manage if you stay bed ridden like this for too long".

"Right" I said "do you know where we are going next I asked".

She looked at me as if id just told her I was gay "Link ..... Im the captain I pick were we go next".

I rolled my eyes "You know what I meant" and then I blurted out "And im not gay".

.....

"Uuummmm that's .... That's uh..... Good for you Link" she struggled out clapping a hand on my shoulder.

We sat in a more than slightly uncomfortable silence until Nayru praise him Gonzo barged in and as if not noticing tetras _outfit _told her "Miss Tetra repairs to the ship are finished were should we head next?"

Tetra stood thought for a moment before asking "Are we okay on supplies?"

"No problem food wise but we exhausted all repair supplies" Gonzo reported.

"Closest island?" Tetra asked quickly.

"That would be ..... Crescent Moon Island". Gonzo answered.

Tetra smacked herself in the forehead out of embarrassment of her crew member's stupidity I laughed in my head wondering if it was always like this.

"Okay closest inhabited island" she asked pinching the spot between her eyebrows.

"Oh that would be dragoonrost island" Gonzo answered.

Tetra smacked herself again now before asking "OKAY GONZO what is the closest INHABITED Island WITH a SUPLISE STORE ON IT" she finished with smoke coming out of her ears.

"She was a little overly mad but she had a point" I thought while crossing my arms and nodding my head in agreement "I've been to crescent moon good supplies shop but no one to run it" he finished.

**(Did you know they could grow weed on top of the ocean Just saying)**

"Naturally that's windfall" Gonzo shrugged.

"Set course for windfall" Tetra announced seeming happy but I could see the vein pulsing in her forehead.

"YES MISS TETRA" Gonzo saluted and ran out the room.

I watched Tetra turn around and face me.

And then I asked her "Wow he didn't even notice the outfit ....... weird?"

Tetra sighed and started explaining "Yea they aren't the most polite people ever but since the crew has had always had a female captain whether its me or my mom so my mom taught the pirates to at least respect woman on the ship which at least mean they had to keep" she pointed at her face "eye contact" she finished smugly.

I sat for awhile looking at my cast on my leg "your mom sounds pretty awesome" I finally said after a minute or two of silence.

I looked up to see a look of.... _gratittude_....... yea she was greatfull to hear that.

"Yea she was ..... Yea she was great" Tetra said sitting on the bed next to me hugging her knees to her chest.

I looked at her for a moment before sitting up to hug her.

I held her like that for awhile before a knock was heard at the door and Nudge poked his head in. "miss Tetra dinners ready why don't you go get some while I look link over" Nudge asked walking into the room.

"Alright FOOD!!!" Tetra exclaimed happily jumping out the door.

Nudge came over and checked my bones "well it seems your bones mended alright but you're still a little sick but nothing to worry about just take this before you go to sleep" nudge finished his analysis handing me a colorful vial.

"Thanks doc." I exclaimed heading out the door of Tetra's room for the gulley.

But Nudge grabbed me by the back of my shirt and dragged me to my newly repaired cabin "Link your still sick so you need a little more rest" He dropped me on my bed "Just rest for tonight tomorrow when we reach windfall you can go running around and probably break another arm".

I rolled my eyes "Yes Mom" I murmured sarcastically.

As Nudge walked out the door Tetra walked in my door plate of meat potatoes and some unknown veggie in tow "Okay eat up hero boy" she said handing me the plate and a fork.

She then started heading out the door before turning and saying "and take your medicine and get to sleep early im going to need someone to carry my stuff tomorrow when we hit windfall" She then turned and left quickly.

I as usual ate the food quickly and greedily hard habit to break when im used to having to choke a meal down while under fire of some kind out in a dungeon or on the sea in my tiny boat.

I noticed my stuff lying beside me on the floor (stuff being all his equipment from his quest)

I then started patting my tunic only just now noticing my stuff wasn't in all its odd pockets.

After looking it over I decided it was time to buy the stuff needed to repair my equipment.

So I choked down the medicine and fell asleep quickly thanks to the dammed side effects.

I had a feeling tomorrow would be a _Long _day.

**ALRIGHTY THEN**

**Chapters done HOORAH **

**As some of you may have noticed im trying to make chapters longer so as always **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Shopping on Windfall

**OIE PEOPLE **

**This is my new chapter.**

**SO READ ON.**

(Chapter Four: shopping on windfall) Links pov.

I awoke to the sounds of waves rocking against the boat and the sounds of the city outside "we have reached windfall" I relaxed got dressed and started gathering up my stuff until I heard a loud thumping heading for my room and remembered tetras plan for the day "oh din".

I managed to get my shield up in time to absorb the force of the door exploding of the hinges at him.

"LLLLLIIIIIIINNNNNNKKKK" Tetra sang out happily before she looked at me "oh your already up....... darn it's more fun when you jump out of bed".

I felt myself almost face-vault into the ground but it was true whenever she needs me to do something she always wakes me up like this...... I think Aryll taught her how to do it.

"Oh well get ready lets go we have a lot of stuff to pick up today by the way I figured we would top of the food while were here" Tetra explained.

"Well Tetra actually I needed to pick some stuff up" I explained quickly.

"Stuff" tetra asked "what kind of stuff".

"I need to get some equipment, replace old, get some new, buy potions, stock up on arrows, bombs, and buy some things I need to fix old stuff".

"oh" tetra said a little surprised then she put an annoyed look on her face "well why don't you get a new outfit the tunics nice link but come on not really a pirate outfit" she scoffed and turned on the ball of her heel and left the room more than a little agitated.

"Ah man" I let out a sigh and headed off the ship onto the island/town of windfall.

***TWO HOURS LATER***

"Okay so I got some bombs, arrows, and potions, restrung my grappling hook, polish for the deku leaf, oil for the hookshot, and had my boomerang re-finished." I checked off. "So I got to have the skull hammer sanded and have the ship inspector look over the king of the red lions."

So I walked over to the hardware store and bought some sanding paper and told myself I would sand it later.

As I explained to the ship inspector to check my boat and then have it repaired something caught my eye.

A store was having a sale on clothing.

As I bid farewell to the inspector I walked right over to the store and looked through the clothing.

After a while I finally found something that interested me it was a green sleeveless shirt and big baggy black pants no special designs on them just green and black when I tried them on something didn't feel quite right though.

Then I thought of it.

I ran over grabbed my hat and tried it on and viola it completed the look "this is as close to pirate clothing as I plan to get".

So I paid for it and left the store walking around for awhile before I remembered how I blew tetra off this morning "maybe I should go meet up with her" although just as I said this I rounded a corner and bumped into someone.

(Tetras pov.)

"Its been about 2 hours since link decided to go shopping _alone _why'd he have to go and do that its more fun to boss him around everybody else just listens and does it link try's to question my authority and its fun that way" Tetra smiled before her stomach interrupted her train of thought with a loud gurgle.

"He he ...." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly "guess im getting hungry"

I reached into my pocket to count my rupees

"...9...10....11...12...13...14...15 rupees man is that all I have I cant get a full good meal with just that" I whined

I started walking along the road towards the cheap cafe by the harbor wondering if it might be cheaper to eat on the ship instead "well it would but id be less tasty" I pondered

I went to turn a corner..... Or I would have liked to but I ran right into someone

"OOwww what the hell you little punk" I shouted getting to my feet, immediately getting ready to unleash my tetra brand fury.

But I stopped when I noticed it was _Link _"Link why did you run into me" I asked him helping the poor klutz up to his feet.

He stood up and rubbed the back of his head before mumbling out "sorry I didn't mean to .... By the way im sorry about this morning I shouldn't have ditched you to go shopping but I took your advice and got a new outfit" he finished the statement by throwing his arms in the air to show off the outfit.

I looked him over for awhile noticing the new baggy black pants which went strangely well with the tight sleeveless green shirt which I have to admit accented his muscles quite well but he still wore the hat although it kind of finished the look.

"Alright then no harm done but ..." I gave him my trade-mark wink and pointed a finger at him smiling "but you're paying for lunch"

(Normal Pov.)

Link visibly sweat dropped before asking " you not kidding are you tetra?"

Tetra gave him a big cheesy grin "nope".

Link sighed dejectedly "alright fine let's go ..... Were do you want to eat" link asked perking up.

Tetra thought for a moment before walking quickly down the street and out of links sight.

"GAH" link yelled out before chasing after tetra down a street before long she turned again and again link had no idea where they were going but tetra kept running and turning corners moving quicker and faster until she just stopped in the middle of a street and link almost ran into her.

"Why did you stop" asked quizzically.

Tetra struck a triumphant pose and announced "I KNOW WHERE I WANT TO EAT".

Link hoped excitedly "Right on were do you want to eat".

Tetra had a big smile on her face and pointed to a big building behind her.

Link looked at the building very excited.

.... For a second that is.

Link smacked himself in the forehead "why Farore why".

Tetra walked over put an arm around links shoulder and asked innocently "something wrong link".

Link didn't want to give her the satisfaction of successfully getting in his head "NO nothings wrong at all".

"Well link then let's go on in" tetra said evilly dragging link in to the restraunt.

In links head he was asking himself "Why why why why sweet faroe why did she have to pick the single most expensive restraunt on the island"

**HAHAHA TETRAS EVIL ISNT SHE **

**Ok chapters done please **

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Drinks

**ALRIGHT NEW CHAPTER TIME**

(Chapter Five: Drinks) Normal pov.

Link looked around the resterant a little unimpressed this place has a reputation for having the most delioucious gourmet food anywhere..... But they could've put more effort into the look of the damn place it looked very _plain _"eh whatever at least the food will be good" Link thought.

A waitress walked up to the two young pirates "just the two of you?" the waitress asked and before either of them had time to even think of a response she continued with "very good then I have a booth in the back so you two can be alone" she gave them a knowing wink and said "come this way please".

Tetra looked over at link with a morbidly confused and slightly embarrassed look on her face "uhmm .... What just happened" she asked.

Link looked back at her much less confused for whatever reason and shrugged"eh whatever lets just EAT im _starving_" Link whined.

"Alright you big baby lets go" tetra teased and headed for the afore-mentioned booth.

Once they were seated the waitress handed them some menus.

They ordered some drinks and the waitress asked "should you two really be drinking so early in the day"

Tetra threw her arms up in excitement like a six year old girl who just got the dolly she wanted for Christmas "sorry but were celebrating" tetra squealed stroking the fake triforce shard necklace she had gotten to replace the real triforce residing in her hand.

The waitress squealed happily "your drinks will be herein a second" the waitress scurried of to the kitchen and both teenagers thought they heard talk of 'anniversary' 'engagement' and 'gold necklace'.

Link slapped his forehead before asking a bit irritated "would you like to explain how we ended up on a date for our engagement or an anniversary when I was just supposed to be paying for lunch as a way to make amends for this morning".

Tetra looked at him like it was no big deal "cause your still paying and since my lure worked we will get our food faster" tetra gave him a sly smile.

Link looked at tetra amazed and in shock "Tetra .... You're evil..... Any you also may be a genius" he laughed out.

Just then the kitchen doors swung open and the waitress walked out with a couple of strange looking drinks "here you go" she laughed handing the drinks to them.

"Thanks" tetra answered accepting her drink before turning to link and raising her glass "cheers".

Link looked back raising his glass clanking his against hers "cheers" he called out.

They both gulped the drinks quickly feeling the alcohol burn there throats but it felt strangely good and they ordered 2 more each and some food.

'Wow that burned" tetra complained rubbing her throat "but dam it tasted well" she cheered.

"Yea .... You don't drink much do you" link asked playing with his glass.

"Only once before it was a rather funny story" tetra murmerd

"Do tell" link inquired.

"okay.... you see my mom used to drink wine not in a drunkard kind of way in a sophisticated collectors kind of way and when I was four she had a really tasty wine she let me have a sip and I liked it so when she turned away I drank the whole glass I got pretty tipsy off that and as my mom told it I ran around the ship crashing into walls with a garbage pail on my head singing Zelda's lullaby backwards" tetra smiled remembering the tale.

Link couldn't help but laugh out "um Tetra that's a little more than pretty tipsy".

Tetra hid her face in her hands embarrassed "alright alright I was smashed, gone, wasted, drunk, shit-faced din dammit" she yelled slamming her fist to the table.

Link put a hand on her fist and squeezed it reassuringly "hey hey relax me was just playing ... maybe you're just goofy when you're tipsy".

Tetra looked back up at him "I wouldn't know I've only ever drunk that one time".

"Well ...."link started picking up one of the glasses and examing it "we both just ordered two more or these bad boys and we will probably end up getting more than that so get ready to be drunk" link chimed happily.

Once again the waitress remerged form the kitchen with there meals and more drinks "all right here's your food".

"All right" link and tetra said excitedly at the same time.

They at there meals and chugged one of there drinks each.

"MMMAAANNN that was good" link grinned happily laying back in his chair.

"Yea that was good" tetra said drinking down her third drink putting her in a relatively tipsy state "hey Linky I think im getting kinda drunk" tetra slurred her words to the end there.

"Yea I think you are" link said polishing off his fourth drink of the night he was even drunker than her but she acted drunker.

Tetra then caught a glimpse out the window and exclaimed "holy crap its night time" she then put a hand on links shoulder and shook link to get his attention (even though she already had it) "hey link its night time we need to get back to the ship now".

"Yea your right tetra lets go back to the ship" link agreed slapping 2 silver ruppes down on the table (see that's freaking expensive).

As link helped tetra out of the booth not carrying her he just had his arm around her the waitress walked by and murmured to link "Now you make sure to use protection all right?"

Link put on a proud of himself grin and said "oh don't worry I got my shield with me" link announced unstrapping his shield form his back and showing it to the waitress who in turn smacked her forehead.

Link kept his arm around tetras shoulder she showed no notice or objection.

And when they reached the ship no one was there both silently figured the crew was off partying.

Link and tetra stood together on deck looking at the moon glowing on the water.

Then link looked down at tetra and pressed his lips to her forehead.

Tetra let out a big blush and said in her head "HES KISSING ME, WHY IS HE KISSING, ME WHAT DO I DO" she finally calmed down when he pulled his lips away but started freaking right out again when he pulled her chin up and went to kiss her on the lips and she pushed him away "drunk no stop we cant kiss we are to link" tetra defended.

Link sighed he knew she was right no matter how bad she just butchered that sentence "your right sorry about that hehe ... I guess that's why you got wisdom I really only got courage so I would be strong enough to beat Ganon". Link shrugged this is why he didn't drink much it made him emo.

"AH stop being emo link" tetra cheered slapping him on the back

"Right" link agreed.

"Plus you probably got courage because your not a power hungry jackass like Ganon and you can work a sword" tetra encouraged.

"Yea ...... and i can fight to!!" link laughed.

"Oh your such a perv." tetra mock-scolded.

"YYYeeeaa I am" link yawned "im getting kind of tired".

"Yea we should get to bed" tetra said heading for her room.

"Well that's a little forward but okay" link said following tetra into her room.

"no link I go to SLEEP in _my_ room you go to sleep in _your _room" tetra scolded pushing link out of her room " now go to bed its back to work tomorrow" tetra informed him.

"Fine goodnight tetra" link said.

"Goodnight Link" Tetra answered shutting her door.

Link entered his room and collapsed on the bed.

"Back to work tomorrow....." he thought "waits a minute............... last time I actually worked..... When I got done.... I went onto the deck and became hospitalized.

(Oh sweet faroe why)

**ALRIGHT CHAPTERS DONE **

***NEWSFLASH***

**IM THINKING OF LEAVING IT HERE LEAVE A COMMETN IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING ALRIGHT.**

**REVIEW**


	6. Back to work

**OKAY NEW CHAPTERS UP BUT GET THIS ... IF THERES A STORY YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE JUST LET ME KNOW OKAY ^_^**

**READ AND REVIEW**

(Chapter Six: Back to Work) Link pov.

It was early the next morning when we shipped out.... I guess I woke around twelve thirty and the ship was already about 5 miles from Windfall Island.

I walked out onto deck to have gonzo immediately call me over.

"Hey Link get ready we are getting ready to intercept a merchant ship" gonzo informed me.

"Alright" I cheered more than ready for a little action to start the day.

"Well we will intercept them in about five minutes so get ready for boarding" he warned referring to last time when I was dropkicked by a guard and passed out as soon as I landed on the enemy ship and Senza got his arms cut up getting me back to the ship.

"Ill be ready" I consoled him he didn't believe me I could tell but he made no more fuss over it.

Mako then ran up to me snickering about something "what's so funny Mako" I asked probably not even wanting to know.

"Look at miss tetra" Mako giggled pointing towards the captain of our ship.

I started laughing soon to at which she sent both me and mako a scowl that could melt my ice arrows ... you see we could both tell just by the fact she was wearing sunglasses and holding her head she had a wicked hangover it was good for a laugh.

Until Niko showed up asked what we were laughing about we pointed to tetra he started laughing to it was fun for all right up until din dammed him Niko hollered over to tetra "drink a little to much last night 'ey captain" Niko stood there laughing.

Me and Mako could barely get out of there in time before tetra beat Niko into a small little puddle on the deck and ordered him to mop himself up and go swab and clean the entire inside of the ship.

Shortly after Niko turned back into solid matter and ran into the cabins and mako went to go do something involving Senza and some hedge clippers (i was afraid to ask what) tetra joined me on the railing.

"Ready for a fight she asked giving me her trademark wink.

"Yea what is it we are getting from this ship is it any way" i questioned.

She never got to answer me as gonzo started shouting "THERES THE MERCHANT SHIP EVERYBOODY PREPARE TO BOARD .... LINK TAKE OUT THE SAIL".

"RIGHT" I shouted back as I shot three fire arrows into the sail burning it quickly causing the ship to slow to a stop.

All the pirates swung over with grappling hooks and landed on the enemy deck only..... Something was wrong.

"WHERES THE CREW" half the pirates shouted.

Tetra threw open the door to the cabin and ordered us to go down there and check it out.

As our crew headed to the cargo bay of the ship the sounds of snarls started coming from all around us everyone drew there cutlass (or in my case sword and shield) and advanced closer to the cargo hold the snarling grew louder and louder until we entered the cargo bay which was identical to our own except for about 3 major differences.

1. Ours is rather empty not filled with an unbelievable amount of bombs (I finally realized it was a bomb ship)

2. Our ships cargo hold is not filled with bokoboblins and moblins all eating playing in or doing freshly slaughtered crew members of a bomb merchant ship.

3. While this ship is larger it is nowhere near as nice almost no detailing to the wood and it had quite shoddy work man ship done on it as a whole ... of and man it was filthy.

As I finished the critique of this poorly built suck as hell ship I noticed something ...... the monsters found some new food/play things.

I realized my crew mates were in danger "GONZO GET EVERYONE BACK TO THE SHIP AND GET OUT OF HERE NOW" I ordered ripping right threw a moblins skull with my sword and bashing a bokoboblin in the face with my shield.

"What about you?" gonzo asked ushering the crew out of the cargo bay.

"Oh ... ill catch up .... Don't worry about that I will catch up" I muttered pulling out my bow and focusing my energy into a red hot fury.

(TETRAS POV.)

I sat on the railing humming a little tune to myself figuring everything must be cool or else the crew would be screaming and link would be letting out those screaming battle cries he does.... "god hes so ridicules when he fights" I muttered to myself I knew I didn't mean it though while he sounds a little stupid to watch link fights its like he's dancing "he did say he had a good trainer"

I sat thinking of link and my crew when all of the sudden the crew burst from bellow deck and swung back to the ship as nudge and gonzo scooped me up and swung me back to the ship and immediately sailed away from the merchant ship.

"WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON" I screamed at gonzo as he held the rudder and got us a good 400 feet from were the merchant ship sat on surprisingly calm waters "weird" I muttered as I did a head count I noticed something that immediately scared me.

"WHERE THE HELL IS LINK GONZO?" I screeched

Gonzo said nothing at first just looked back at the merchant ship "he .... He told us to go the ship was filled with monsters and link wanted us to go with out him and we did and wshe judrest leghft hizm theise" gonzo explained but started sobbing towards the end.

I.... i didnt know what to do i wanted to cry but only one little tear slid down my face i was sure link would make it back so i wiped the tear of my face and watched the mechant ship exploded knowing in my heart that link would be alright ..... Wait a minute......

The ship blew up.

THE SHIP JUST FUCKIN BLEW UP

I found my tears now as my face was almost instantly soaked as I screamed out "LINK NOOOO" I screamed and cried until I lost my voice and just collapsed against the railing crying into my knees Links name over and over as debris flew down and crashed into the water until a blackened figure landed near the prow of the boat.

The figure sat up and wiped its face coughing I got a good look at the figure its blackened cloths and its blackish floppy hat I couldn't believe it "link" I mumbled out.

He gave me a big grin (even his teeth were a little black) and he coughed out a small black cloud before walking over to me.

I was stunned "h-o-ow" I stuttered out.

He made up the stupidest pose id ever seen and said "because I AM that awesome" he answered oh so full of himself.

I smacked him hard in the back of the head "IDIOT ......" I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shirt ".....*sniff* im so glad your alright".

Link wrapped his arms around me trying to sooth me (which he did) "hey ... relax tetra it was just another day on the job".

**BAM CHAPTERS DONE**

**OKAY THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER ILL PUT UP TILL NEXT FRIDAY BECAUSE OF COMPLICATED LIVING ARANGEMENTS BUT TUNE IN NEXT WEEK FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.**

**AS ALWAYS PLEAS REVIEW**


	7. A surprise

**Alright new chapter time **

**READ AND REVIEW**

(Chapter Seven: A Surprise) Links pov.

I sat atop the mast watching the wave's rock against the hull of the ship pretty content with the way my day was going I had gotten my chores done by noon so I got to kick back and relax for the rest of the day.

Although it kind of looked like every one was done with their chores I wondered how that was possible with what Niko was complaining about.

**FLASHBACK**

Me and Niko were swabbing the inside of the boat my final chore of the day but Niko kept muttering "Man and I have to go do *mumble mumble mumble* gonzos back *mumble mumble mumble*.

I couldn't really make out what niko was mumbling, but when I threw him a quizzical look he just snapped his head away from attention and swabbed his half quickly, and ran out of the room.

** END FLASHBACK **

I mentally ran over a few things that niko could have been mumbling about then I saw Tetra slipping across the deck into her cabin.

"Maybe ill hang out with Tetra for today" I thought aloud, as I swung down and ran across the deck to the cabin.

I knocked on the door to Tetras cabin and waited for only a second before a pretty agitated looking Tetra threw open the door and yelled out "WHAT IS IT CAN'T YOU SEE IM FREAKIN BUSY......"

She trailed off when she actually looked at me and gulped nervously "oh umm h-h-hey Li-ink ......sorry" she had finished with a blush that would put my fire arrow to shame and I let out a slight chuckle at her nervousness which had relaxed her but she blushed harder..... She kind of looked like a chu-chu.

I patted her shoulder comfortingly "Hey don't worry about it Tetra .... But what are you up to" I asked tilting my head to the side attempting to see into the room.

She just shrugged her shoulders "im working on some maps right now we have some stops to make and ......." she was still talking but business subconsciously bores me I am physically and mentally **incapable **of paying attention "....ladies underwear...." was all I caught of her little explanation.

"Excuse me what was that" I asked with a sudden interest in business.

"What was what" she asked with overly exaggerated innocence even putting a finger to her lip to exaggerate the afore-mentioned innocence.

I gulped wishing id realized earlier that she had laid a pervert trap she always does that then yells at you for being perverted "why'd you say ladies underwear" I managed to blurt out before jumping back a few feet as to avoid a pummeling.

"Oh relax Link I swear you're jumpier than a prison bitch on shower day but uh.... you know just usual business ...... WAIT A MINUTE don't you have a job to be doing you lazy bum" tetra hollered obviously changing the topic.

I grinned smugly before simply stating "of course im done with my job captain" giving her a mock.

Salute to which she just glared at before she just told me flat out "well leave me alone for a while okay?!" she asked not bothering to wait for an answer just shutting the door right in my face.

"Someone's _bleeding_" I muttered under my breath walking away towards gonzo until tetras voice came roaring out from her cabin "I HEARD THAT" now I was running.

"Miss Tetras already yelling at Link is it that late already" gonzo asked no one in particular as I walked up.

"Oh Hardy har har your a comedic genius gonzo" I groaned as I hoped onto the railing.

"Oh lighten up at least she didn't beat the crap at of you ..... Cause that would mean was REALLY behind schedule" Gonzo laughed the last part as he piloted the ship.

"On schedule to where exactly" I asked suuspioseously hoping to catch a break on my _never ending hunt to find out where in the hell we are going._

"It was a joke bright one" gonzo muttered.

"Hmmm whatever" I sighed walking off hoping to find someone more interesting to talk with.

I had a small chat with mako about some book hed been reading I guess.... didn't really care

I helped senza prepare some food not that my cooking really any better but he appreciated the help I couldn't find nudge and well.... talking to zuko is like explaining partical physics to a bag of hammers which i tried once the bag of hammers actually ended up teaching me some..... Im from a small island okay!!!!!

After I finished my small self psychotic rant I managed to find niko who seems to have just completed his jobs and was eager to see me to play or something "oy link how goes it " I just shrugged and he laughed "....... yea I know how that is well hey cheer up lets play a game" he cheered.

I groaned inwardly as he explained the rules it was exactly like the first test I took a few years ago with the raising platforms and rope lanterns EXCEPT while I swing and jump niko will be using my bow to shoot at me.

We were just getting ready to play when Tetra and Nudge came down the stairs into the cargo hold and in a hurry Niko passed my bow back to me (as he's not allowed to touch links weapons cause their so strong) before nudge turned to niko and told him in a very suspicious tone "its time" Nikos eyes widened as he and nudge walked quickly back up the steps.

I went to follow them but Tetra used her arm to block the door I looked at her and her eyes gave pretty much no hint as to what she was thinking I wasn't sure what to do so I just stood there looking at her before she just winked at me and ran up the stairs in a flash.

As I reemerged back to the deck of the ship I noticed the crew standing near the front of the ship with tetra leaning on the railing off to the side I walked forward and asked "hey guys what's going on"

Nudge held up a finger and answered my question with one of his own "Link do you have any idea what day it is".

"Nope".

"That figures" zuko sighed.

"Well ...." started mako.

Then all six male pirates cheered at the same time "Happy Birthday Link" they stepped aside and ushered me forward to show me 'my gift'

"It's........ Home" was all I could say that's right the _vicious_ pirates had brought me home to outset for my birthday.

**Im sorry it took me so long to finish this one I kind of lost interest which is why link seems so bored through most of this chapter.**

**Please review pppllleeeaaasssee**


	8. Happy Birthday

**ALRIGHT THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER READ AND REVIEW.**

Chapter 8 (Happy Birthday) Normal pov.

It was still a good twenty minutes until the ship hit landfall, But Link was still hanging off the figure head of the ship excitedly as if his home island was just out of arms reach. It wasn't until Senza called him down before he falls 'AGAIN' that Link finally jumped back onto deck, He was running around thanking his crew mates before he settled at the front most "SAFE" section of the boat hoping up and down overly excited.

A short while later just as the gang plank was lowered Link sped down to the dock as a blonde blur, only to be glomped by a smaller, but even faster blonde blur.

"Hey Aryll" link wheezed with almost no oxygen in his lungs due to Aryll's infamous 'Glomp Of Doom' "BBIIIGGG BBRROOTTHHEERRR" Aryll screeched gleefully "You finally came home and on your birthday to" she greeted happily.

".....Yeah well I meant to come home sooner bu-" Link tried to explain himself but was cut off as Aryll interjected quickly "-oh sh** Link we got to let Grams know your home" Aryll dragged Link behind while he scolded her language.

Tetra stood on the dock watching the the sibling scene unfold with bemusement, shaking her head beside herself while walking up the path to the house.

Aryll burst into the house in a flurry scaring the crap out of their grandma "Aryll what's goi-" she couldn't finish her sentence as she was overcome with happiness as she looked on at her grandson.

Granted he was in a headlock given by his little sister, and he was becoming a shade of purple that _should_ make people worry, but grandma was just too happy to worry.

Aryll released her brother, who gratefully inhaled deeply before his breathing was cut short by his grandma's hug (attack).

Link was repeatedly hugged like this for the better part of an hour until his family released him finally so they could start his welcome home meal. Link collapsed against the wall next to the ladder breathing deeply, till he noticed a soft giggling near the door, "Tetra .... It's not funny I seriously had trouble breathing" Link groaned shaking his head from side to side.

"Aaaawww im sorry" Tetra mock-consoled patting Link's shoulder.

"Meh whatever" Link grunted before asking "where's the crew".

"Oh their around you know a few of them have girlfriends here" Tetra stated mater-o-factly.

"Oohhh and you decided to spend time with me and my family *sniff* ... aww Tetra i-im touched really" Link stated trying to keep a straight face until both of the teenagers burst out laughing.

The two just kept laughing until Aryll walked in wearing an apron with a ladle in her hand "Dinners almost ready are you to going to eat or just keep flirting with each other" The girl asked with a smirk sounding more and more like her grandma with each day.

Link just shrugged the crack off rolling his eyes and replying in an overly annoyed tone "we weren't flirting Aryll, now go back to the kitchen".

However tetra who was not used to these kinds of jokes and cracks just blushed brightly and tried to agree with link unfortunately "...y-ye-a-a a-aryl-l we w-weren't fl-flirting" but all that came out was a stuttered mess.

Aryll giggled knowingly at Tetra's state while Link just looked at her a little confused before he got back to his feet and offered a hand to help her up.

She still wore her blush ashamedly looking away from him for a minute before she took it shyly barley holding it so he had to grab her other hand to and pulled her up, once she was on her feet he gave her a look that seemed to ask 'now was that so hard' although she just stared at him blushing as red as the K.O.R.L. (king of red lions).

Link looked down he was still holding her hand (which felt kinda nice he thought) but then he noticed what was making her nervous, besides the fact he still held both her hands, with the way he pulled her up her body _was just barley _not touching his.

Link took a step back and smiled sheepishly at tetra rubbing the back of his head nervously and blushing a little himself.

Tetra looked at him with a hand outstretched slightly because, inwardly she missed the closeness but steeled herself getting some nerve back "h-hey L-link lets go eat" she

Murmured-out looking at the ground with a still slightly apparent blush.

**(HEY I SAID "some nerve")**

"Yea lets eat" Link agreed clasping his hands together.

The two teens walked into the kitchen to see the table being set and the food was ready.

Aryll looked up at the two and gave them a grin that seemed identical to link's "took you two long enough ready to eat?" Aryll asked setting bowls of their grandma's elixir soup down in seats next to each other.

Link and Tetra sat down next to each other and started eating their soups when Aryll and Grandma came back over and started to eat, as well they all ate in silence until Grandma spoke up "umm Aryll dear where's the gifts we got Link?"

Aryll thought for a moment tapping her head before she zipped up the ladder real quick and came back down with two brown paper wrapped boxes and slid them to Link.

"Happy birthday Link" Aryll chimed sliding the package addressed from her to him.

"Thanks Aryll" link cheered ripping into his gift which was..... A new sword it had a green scabbard and a long blade with groves in the blade showing a strange maze like pattern and a triforce on the hilt with wisdom and power just yellow but the courage part was green "wow .... Aryll ... thanks this is really nice.... thanks" Link gave his sister a hug and turned to see his grandma holding a package as well, Link accepted and thanked his grandma and oppened it quickly to find ..... A bottle".....

Aryll leaned over to Tetra and whispered "she never was the best gift giver" tetra snickered a little she could kind of see that.

Link gave a hug to his grandma a nice hug and thanked her "thanks grams these bottles really come in handy a potion can make or break a boss fight" Link laughed his grandma just got worried, She had no idea what he did was so dangerous.

"Oh I ... I think I need to go lie down" Grandma murmured holding her head heading for the bedroom "Oh great Link look what you did why'd you tell her you put yourself in danger" Aryll chastised her brother a little before going to see if her grandma was alright.

Link sighed audibly heading for the door turning back only to look at Tetra to see if she was coming, Tetra jumped up and quickly followed him out of the room, They walked in silence for a few minutes as they crossed the island and climbed the summit, Tetra all the while wondering were they were going.

Link stopped on the edge of the summit looking out over the water as the sun was setting and link just stood there with his arms crossed his eyes full of thought, Tetra looked on at him until he turned his head and looked at her his expression unchanging he nodded his head for her to follow as they crossed the bridge to the forest.

Slowly they walked into the forest Link scanned around before he spotted a pathway that winded up threw the woods and took it, Tetra following close behind **REALLY** wanting to not get lost.

They came upon a small meadow and as they were halfway threw it a mothra appeared and charged them Tetra looked to Link, as she was unarmed, only to see that well he was gone she looked to the mothra only to see that it had been viciously cut down by Link.

He pulled a bandanna from his pocket and wiped the blood off his sword before sheathing it and smiling back to her and continued up the path, her following close behind till they came to a tree Tetra found vvvvveeeerrryyyy familial.

Link sat and leaned against the trunk of the tree and looked up at a broken branch for a while, Tetra sat next to him while he started talking "Do you remember this place" Link asked.

Tetra jumped slightly at his voice ".... I think so....but I.... im not sure" tetra finnished her thought rubbing her chin.

"This...." Link started "....is were we first met"

"Oooh" Tetra whispered.

Link continued "And it was here three year's ago that we met".

"We met on your birthday?" Tetra cut in inquisitively.

"Yea we did" Link laughed "by the way thanks for bringing me back here its nice to visit my old home".

"Old home??" Tetra inquired.

"Yes 'old home' I have a new home now on the pirate ship" he inhaled deeply "A new life now .... My life as a pirate, my life with the crew," he paused and looked deep into her eyes "......my life with you...." Link said this with a strange hint in his voice Tetra pinned it as sincerity.

Tetra looked into Link's eye's her mind swimming as no one had ever said anything like that to her before, All she knew to do was lean in slowly and see what he did.

Link saw Tetra leaning in closer to him slowly, so he took the initiative and wrapped an arm around her putting a hand on the small of her back and, slowly he brought his mouth to her's and kissed her passionately.

Pulling away for a second to bring his lips to her ear and whispered "... I love you Tetra ..." she felt his lips on her ears and that felt weird..... good weird though, But that was nothing compared to hearing those words from him it made Tetra's heart flutter with joy as she jumped at him kissing him telling him she loved him to "..I *kiss*... Love...*kiss*...you...*kiss*...to...*kiss*... link...*kiss*.

Link laughed slightly at her joyous behavior returning the kiss and stroking her back thinking to himself.

"I may not have the easiest life"

"I may not have the safest life"

"But this is my life as a pirate"

_**FIN**_

**OKAY THE STORY IS FINALY COMPLETE **

**AND YES I KNOW THIS ISN'T THE BEST STORY GRAMATICALLY (IM WORKING ON THAT OKAY) SO IM SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMER SCREW UP'S.**

**ALSO I KINDA HAD TO END THE STORY THERE CAUSE WELL..... I WANTED IT TO BE A RATED T STORY OKAY....**

**OKAY PLEASE REVIEW **

**AND HEY IM THINKING OF NEW IDEAS FOR STORYS SO LEMME KNOW IF YOU GOT AN IDEA TO WRITE.**


End file.
